


Inner turmoil

by CeciDevenrough



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7198286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeciDevenrough/pseuds/CeciDevenrough
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While drinking, Anduin Lothar ponders his life. (pre-movie)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inner turmoil

**Author's Note:**

> Set 10 years before the movie. I know the movie lore differs a lot from the game, but I tried to stick to it. Grand Hamlet is the earlier name of Darkshire before the First War.  
> Unbeta'd. English is not my first language, so please be gentle.

Anduin Lothar stared at the tankard in front of him on the table. He had always been of the opinion that drowning problems in alcohol was a way of escapism for those weak of nature, but sometimes, just like now, he rejoiced in the numbing effects the drink had on him. Sadly, it was still not enough. Medivh was right. It had been a threat. Anduin had told the mage that it had just been a friendly advice, but telling someone that a host of 200 men and women camped in the vicinity of the city was just waiting for his commands to restore the king's order could not be called otherwise. 

Lord Lakefall had started to claim more lands and titles in order to establish a small kingdom of his own, and had even reached out for Llane's crown. Apparently, there were some long gone ancestors that linked him to the throne. "You and Medivh are the men I trust most," the king had said as he sent them both to Grand Hamlet to deal with the insurgent. But Anduin knew better. It was no secret that he was struggling with himself since his wife Elia had died while giving birth to their only son, Callan. In the first two years after her death, he had engaged himself willingly into every battle that came up his way, hoping silently to perish before the outcome. His two closest friends had finally managed to talk some reason into him, but still he blamed the boy for his loss. Callan would soon be celebrating his sixth birthday and with every passing day, he resembled his mother a bit more. So Llane Wrynn found him one mission after another to spare his friend the pain, sending Medivh along – as company as well as nanny. And having a mage at one's side was always helpful. It was the case at the moment; the Warden of Azeroth had started bargaining with the mages supporting Lakefall's claim. Sadly, Medivh's negotiations so far had been as fruitless as his own. 

Frustrated, Lothar pounded his fist onto the table, welcoming the sudden pain that shot through his knuckle as the wooden splinter pierced his skin. At the moment, he felt a complete failure – as an emissary as well as a father. And now he even failed to drink himself into oblivion. Sighing, he drained his beer, stood and left the inn, staggering lightly. Surely, he would be able to find relief somewhere else. And if there was no other way than solving the problem through violence – so be it.


End file.
